A New World
by GoldenGoddess
Summary: Hi! *Bright Sunny Smile* Remember me? *Recieves blank stares and sweatdrops* Okay, yes I am lazy, demo things have been crazy! I will continue soon! D-chan! This is for you!


**_Alright! I've done it! Yes, I am alive! Yes, I know it's been forever that I've written demo, things have been so crazy at home! I will write a lot over Christmas and I plan on doing a lot of writing this weekend to! Soldiers dream will be continued, I promise that! Actually, I've been co-writing a story called Endless dream with Princess Venus, if you haven't read her works, go now! She's an incredible writer!!! Anywayz, this is a Pan/Wufei story! And, I hope it doesn't suck, on account this is the first one I've ever written._**

**_PAY ATTENTION TO THIS!_**

**_This story has three dedications._**

**_First, to Princess Venus, for being an awesome writer and friend and always being there for me, I don't know what I'd do without you._**

**_Secondly to D-chan! Just for being an awesome writing and giving me the inspiration to write this story! You got me hooked on Pan/Wufei! You rock!_**

**_And to Criss-chan! Even though I haven't heard from you in a while, you're still an awesome friend and mean enough to me to dedicate this story to you! I hope to hear from you soon!_**

****

**_Does anyone think I actually own anything?_**

**_A New World_**

**__**

**__**

****

**_What if you woke up, and found yourself in a new world?_**

Pan bit back a scream, but weather it was of rage or pain she wasn't sure. Everything hurt, everything, although she would never admit that. No, she would rather die, than admit that she was hurt.

**_A world where everything was different, and nothing remained the same._**

The monster smirked, for that was the only thing that it could be described as. Its skin was caked with a dark red substance that had long since hardened over its flesh. The smell, oh kami, the smell was enough to kill you alone. Its face was flat, like snakes. Long pointed teeth were flashed towards Pan, as the creature lifted its lips in a smirk of triumph. Pale yellow eyes rested upon the fallen Pan.

**_A place, where new dangers lurked and new adventures were born._**

Without warning, the creature lifted its palm towards the sky, a black ki blast suddenly appearing in it. 

**_A world, where a dream can become a nightmare in merely an instant._**

"Pan. You are a commendable opponent." 

'_Kami' _thought Pan with disgust. '_Even its voice is disgusting.'_

It sneered darkly, almost as if sensing Pans thoughts. "Pan, I will give you one chance, and one chance only. You are strong, different from the other creatures of this planet. I will give you this chance, and this chance only. I will spare your life if you join me."

Pan stood up slowly, her entire body protesting with even the slightest movement. "Join you?" She looked up, at the monster, and spit out blood that had flooded her mouth. "Join you." She shut her eyes and smirked. "I'd rather go to hell."

**_A world where you found something, you had long since given up on._**

All Hell broke loose.

"That can be arranged Ama!" Then, the ki blast that the monster had been holding, was suddenly released.

'_Damnit! Move! MOVE!' _

But she couldn't, she just, couldn't. 

'_Gomen everyone…I'm sorry. I couldn't fight it.' _ Pan bowed her head, cursing herself. It wasn't enough that she was about to die, but she couldn't even witness her own death and die with honour!

Her vision blurred and she clenched her eyes shut, trying to will away the tears. '_Coward.' _

When the blast finally hit her, she felt nothing at all.

**_Love._**

Darkness. That's what it felt like anyway, to Pan. Total darkness.

'_Is this it, am I dead? So much for a bright white light.'_

She snorted, but she wasn't sure if it was out loud, or merely within her mind. She couldn't really tell anymore. She felt no body, it was as if she was just a collection of thoughts, and even those, were beginning to fade away.

'_So, I guess this is it. For real this time.'_

A harsh, bitter laugh broke into her thoughts.

'_Nice try Pan. Demo, I gave you an offer to join me, and no one refuses my offers! _

It would later be described as the worst sensation that Pan had ever experienced. A deep chill seemed to seep into her bones and rest in the deep recesses of her mind.

'_Iie….stop it..STOP IT!'_

Then, the last of her thoughts just faded away.

**_What would you do, if you woke up in another world?_**

"Hey! There's someone alive down here!"

Wufei turned towards the sound of Duo's voice and followed it. "Nani! What do you mean Maxwell!"

"You didn't hear me? I mean, that there's a person alive down here!"

'_Nani? This entire area is nothing more than a wasteland now, after that explosion. How could anything have survived…'_

He stopped dead in his tracks. Not ten feet away from him, was a prone form, covered with blood and not moving except for the uneven rise and fall of its chest.

'_I guess Maxwell was right. First time for everything.'_

It was amazing, that any man could have survived the carnage. But that wasn't what shocked him.

Walking over to the form, he gently turned it over.

It was a woman.

**_Would you fight, would you flee, or would you stay?_**

**_***_**

**"Something's broken through."**

**"Nani? What do you mean?"**

**"Something…Iie, something's have broken through the barrier between."**

**"Something's?"**

**"Hai, a Sayijin woman, as well as, something else, have broken the barrier between worlds."**

**"Something else?"**

**"Hai sir, another entity is resting within the Sayijins mind. Would you like me to eliminate the problem now?"**

**"Iie, I'm interested to see how this develops."**

*******

Sounds. They were far away, echoing. So far that they posed no threat. So why wake up? 

'_Besides' _thought Pan, her mind half dazed. '_Even if they were a threat, I could defeat them easily.'_

Defeat…

The reality of all that had happened, the battle, the fight. Her supposed death came crashing down on Pan suddenly. Her eyes snapped open, wild and unsure. Was she still in the battle? Was she dead? Was she?

'_A hospital? I'm in a hospital?'_

Slowly her eyes began to scan the room. A window, a bed, a heart monitor. (AN: Alright, I'm not one hundred percent familiar with the DBGT time line, so I don't exactly know everything about it, so if I mess up bare with me!).

The sounds she'd heard before were footsteps and muffled voices, she probably wouldn't have been able to hear them at all if it weren't' for her super hearing, but they were indeed voices. They were all hospital sounds. Pan blinked. All right, she'd been expecting something, anything, but this….

'_I'm alive.'_ The thought was neither joyful nor angry. It simply was.

"I'm alive." A bitter laugh broke from her throat. "I'm alive! Pathetic monster! Couldn't even kill…" She trailed off.

Something was wrong…she should, be sensing something…remembering something.

'_Wait a minute. If I'm here, alive. Then what happened to everyone else? Trunks, Goten, Bra…all of them were fighting that …thing! What happened to them!'_

Their ki's. She..she couldn't sense them!

"Iie….IIE!"

Where were they! She couldn't sense them! No matter how hard she concentrated.

'_He killed them.' _The voice wasn't her own, it sounded…familiar, but she couldn't place it.

'_He killed them..That monster. Are you going to let him get away with this? You say you're the strongest female in the world. And you couldn't save them!'_

She hadn't saved them…she couldn't have saved them.

An undying rage filled her, with that thought. They were dead! They were!

The voice, echoed within her mind again, and it almost seemed to laugh within her mind. '_They're dead, you believe me ne? Because you know I'm right….take revenge Pan…take revenge on anything…release your fury.'_

Something was wrong, for one, she was trusting a voice within her head…but she didn't' care. Nothing mattered anymore. Her friends were dead! They had to be..She couldn't sense their ki's! 

'_Hai. I will…I will.' _Reflected Pan quietly. 

Pans hair was slowly beginning to change, going from its normal black, to an unnatural golden. Her eyes flashing from their natural colour, to an eerie green but Pan didn't notice any of this. The voice now, it was almost soothing. Speaking louder than before and relaxing her in a way.

Then, for the second time that day, Pans conscious thought was lost within darkness.

***

Wufei looked up. His dark eyes scanning the room, at Preventers headquarters, taking in everything subconsciously. Trowa was leaning against the wall, have hidden within the shadows, his one visible green eye shut. Quartre was sitting next to Sally Po, his blue eyes shining with concern. Duo and Hiiro, Wufei scowled in disgust, Duo was resting his head against Hiiro, his braid flopped sideways and Hiiro just sat there, appearing not to care.

'_Gay idiots.'_

"So." Sally's voice broke through Wufei's scanning of the room. "Were anymore survivors found?"

"No survivors."

Quartre looked up again, locking eyes with Trowa. "Are you sure? I mean, there was no real cause for the explosion, what if there were more people hidden underground, or…."

"Iie, there were none. Except for that girl Wu-man and me found. There weren't even any bodies left behind." Duo lifted one of his shoulders in a helpless gesture, ignoring Wufei's glare.

"What about that girl? What have we found out about her?"

Trowa opened his eyes and looked towards Sally. "Nothing."

Sally paled. "Nani?"

"There is no data on her. No finger prints, no name, no pictures. Nothing. She doesn't have a past."

Wufei snorted. "Then she must have been the one that caused the explosion in the first place."

"Why do you think that Wufei?" Questioned Quartre. "She could have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. There's nothing proving that-"

"Think about it Winner." He snarled, furious black eyes meeting gentle blue. "An entire city is destroyed, and only a mere woman is left alive while everyone else is killed?" He snorted. "There's no chance in Hell that a woman could have survived where no one else did."

It looked as if Quartre, or at least Sally would have replied to his remarks, but they never got the chance. For at that exact moment, an explosion rocked the entire base. What was on everyone's mind?

***.

"**Interesting."**

**"Your orders Sir?"**

**"Give it time, lets see how the humans, can handle a possessed demi Sayijin."**

***

Everyone stood frozen at the sight before him or her, but it was Duo who spoke what was on everyone's mind.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Duo's eyes were wide as he stared at the scene in front of him.

They were in front of the medicinal ward, or at least, what was left of it. After the explosion, Sally, Wufei, Trowa, Duo and Quartre and all sprinted towards where the explosion was originating from, which was oddly enough, the medical quarters.

Nothing could have prepared them for what stood before them.

"How is this possible?" Quartre's eyes were wide, unbelieving.

The girl, whom they had found earlier, was standing with her back turned to them, but it didn't look like her. Her once black hair was standing up at all angles and had gone from black to gold, and surrounding her was what looked like a gold aura.

And around her, everything was destroyed.

"Didn't she use to have black hair?" Duo joked.

'_Baka.' _Wufei thought bitterly. '_This isn't' a time to be joking around.'_ Despite it all though, Wufei found himself unable to look away from the girl before him. It was almost as if, something was preventing him from looking away.

"Scatter!"

Hiiro's voice snapped Wufei out of his thoughts and he moved just in time to prevent being hit by a strange glowing ball.

Duo howled in surprise. "Damnit! What the Hell was that!"

She turned around and smirked, another ki blast appearing in her hand. "You can't escape me, I'm the strongest of my world. I am all powerful, nothing could stop me!"

"Great! A female Wufei!"

Her eyes flashed towards Duo, wild with rage and fury.

"That…was will be your death human!"

Bang, bam bang.

Trowa's bullets disappeared in that strange, gold light that surrounded her almost instantly.

Sally blinked, eyes staring wide. "What! How is that possible!? Bullets don't affect her?"

"My name is Son Pan, and I will tell you this once." The girl spoke in a deadly quiet voice. "You cannot defeat me."

Hiiro clicked the safety off his gun, eyes narrowed. "Omae wa korusu!" The bullets flew, but were met with the same end as Trowa's had.

She…Pan smirked again. "I told you…" Them she was moving, faster than the eyes could follow. Flash, Trowa was down. Flash, Quartre was stumbling backwards, Flash, Hiiro was staggering.

Then, she just wasn't moving anymore.

Glowing green eyes, swerved upwards to meet with furious black. The eyes belonged to a person that was holding a long, katana blade to her throat. Her eyes rolled up into her head and the girl fell limp in Wufei's arms.

***__

'_Oh kami, you've got to be kidding me. Not again.'_

Slowly, Pans awareness started to come back to her. It felt as if she was waking up from a drug-induced sleep. She let out a soft groan.

'_I never use to pass out before this, so why am I suddenly passing out left and right. Damnit.'_

"What the hell is happening to me?"

"Humph, that's what I'd like to know onna."

Pans eyes snapped open and she sat up swiftly, ignoring the pain that the movement caused. Her gaze rested upon the form of a man who could be no older than her, half hidden in the shadows.

Something passed through Pan, a feeling. That was gone so swiftly, that she took no notice of it.

Her eyes narrowed. "Who the hell are you? What have you done to me?"

He snorted. "You really are a weak, baka onna."

"What did you say!" She stood up quickly, her body itching to move into a fighting stance. A strange rage, almost looking for an excuse to break free. "I could kill you right here if I wanted to baka!"

He studied her for a moment, his face remaining impassive. "My name is Chang Wufei."

"Answer my first question!"

Wufei smirked. '_She's so easy to break and corrupt. Weak onna, to emotional. _'You attack someone openly and almost level a building onna, and you expect to be freed?"

"I didn't attack anyone!" Pan snarled.

He snorted again. "No onna, you just happened to injure three people by mistake."

"My name is Son Pan, use it. And I didn't-" Pan paled suddenly and her blood ran cold. "Kami." She whispered softly, remembering. "I did."

***

"**She..she just stopped attacking?!"**

**"Hai, just as I expected"**

**"S-sir?"**

**"…I want to know what happens. We need to monitor this. Notify me in four months, tell me what happens then."**

**"H-hai Sir."**

***

Pan sighed softly. Leaning against the wall. He knew he was watching her, he always was. 

'_The baka seems to have taken it upon himself to always watching me.' _She grumbled, annoyed.

Sighing again, she shut her eyes and allowed herself to get lost within her thoughts, not once letting her guard down.

'_It's been four months, four months! Since I arrived here. Why haven't I been wished back yet? This has to be another dimension right? Everything's so different here.'_

That much was true. The year was apparently AC 196; battles were thought entirely based on technology.

'_Mobile suits, battleships. Everything is different here, why can't I go home?'_

Her vision blurred faintly, even behind her closed eyelids. No, she wouldn't, she couldn't cry. But it hurt so much. She didn't know if that monster, she'd been fighting all those months ago, had hurt, or even killed anyone else back in, her world.

It hurt so much, not knowing what had happened to them, and not knowing what was happening to her. Four months ago, she had lost control and had almost destroyed the entire building for no reason at all! Was she going insane?

'_I would have destroyed the building to, if he hadn't stopped me. He….' _Mentally cursing, she quickly shoved the thoughts that had suddenly invaded her mind out She had no place for them! Especially not now!

She quickly suppressed the tears, hoping that the 'person' that she knew was watching her hadn't seen her moment of weakness.

The thoughts came to her before she could stop them. '_Say something, do something so he won't know you almost were crying.' _And for the life of her, she didn't know why she cared so much if he saw her cry.

She crocked her head to the side, towards the shadows where he was hiding and smirked.

"You know I'm stronger than you, and that I could probably destroy this entire building in a flash if I wanted to. So why do you keep watching me huh?"

Wufei snorted and stepped out of the shadows slightly. "Baka onna."

Pan laughed, turning around and walking away from him, for some reason, it didn't bother her as much when he said that now. "Who's the real baka? The one that is stronger, or the one that is weaker and calling the stronger one a baka onna?"

A faint smile spread across her face, when she heard no response from him.

*******

"Sir, Gomen nasi demo, a disturbance is growing. I believe it is because of the Demi Sayijin that has crossed through the worlds. If we don't' correct this soo-"

**"Patience. I am well aware of what could happen, and I know of the consequences that I could face."**

***** **

She was…different.

That was the only thing that Wufei could conclude now. It had been seven months, before he had been on a mission to investigate an unknown explosion, and had found an unconscious girl with no past.

She was standing in front of him now, about ten meters away, with her back turned to him. He was once again hidden within the shadows, watching her. Just like he had been doing, for the last eight months.

The effort was useless in reality; he knew that she could always tell when he was watching her. He had no idea how the hell she did it, but she always knew.

'_And that's what makes her so different…from other onna's.'_ He reflected to himself silently, still watching her, but getting lost within his own thoughts. '_She's strong, damn strong. She almost killed Maxwell and the others…then again.' _He smirked. '_That might not have been a bad thing.'_

***

'_I know he's watching me..Damnit! I can feel his eyes boring into my back! And..And…Damnit!'_

Pan turned around, her eyes staring directly into the shadows where she knew he was, for some reason, her heart beating faster than it usually did.

"Is there a reason other than the fact that you're a baka that you're watching me?"

Why were her cheeks feeling warm?

***

Wufei looked up, and a strange feeling, that over the last few months had become frequent, passed through them as their eyes locked.

Dark met dark, each one confused and yet understanding.

He wasn't even aware that he was doing this, but suddenly, he was standing in front of her. He watched her, his eyes flaming with unknown emotions. Her eyes mirroring his own. 

They were so close.

Wufei felt his own heart, starting to beat faster. He didn't know why. He was so close to her…how had they gotten so close to each other? He couldn't even remember when he'd moved from the shadows.

Suddenly, a sensation on his lips snapped him out of his confusion, and added more to it. She was kissing him!

'_Nani…'_

***

'_What. What am I doing…'_

She didn't care. She didn't care what she was doing; she didn't care about battles, or being the strongest. All that mattered were these feelings, and sensations. All-conscious thought vanished and she gave into the desire that she had been secretly feeling for the last several months.

***

He broke the kiss and pulled back, staring into her eyes.

"Baka onna." He growled out, before pulling her closer to him and kissing her passionality. 

'_She is different…. she's a hell of a kisser.' _ He couldn't look away from her. Who would've thought, that he would fall in love with a girl without a past.

***

It felt…so strange. Emotions ran rampant through her, as she felt herself relax into Wufei's arms and surrender to the passionate kiss. Ones that she couldn't even identify…all of them actually, except one…Fury?

'_Fury…Nani? Why am I angry? Oh kami…IIE!'_

A voice, that was all to familiar, whispered throughout her mind, chilling her to the bone.

'_I told you that you couldn't refuse my offer Pan…I told you.'_

"Iie!" She pushed away from Wufei, the fury growing. She could feel herself loosing control, the voice getting louder and stronger. "IIE!" Turning, Pan ran. Furious at herself, and the voice, which only added to her anger. She had to get away! She had to….get…

Her conscious thought faded once again, as her body shifted to super Sayijin.

***

Wufei was running after her even before the explosion shook the base.

An explosion that was familiar.

"Kuso!" He ran faster, faintly aware of other shouts of surprise and outrage from other people within the building.

It didn't matter though. He had to get to her, he had to…she was strong, she could fight her enemies. Hell, she was stronger than him! He had no doubt that she could defend herself.

But how could you fight an enemy, if that enemy was yourself?

How could you trust your integrity, if your body yourself was your enemy?

He narrowed his eyes, and then he was outside. He froze as a sight that was all too familiar, burned its way into his memory.

The entire room was in ruins; it looked like it had been the conference room. And standing in the middle of the room, was a woman with disheveled gold hair and eerie green eyes.

***__

Destroy! She had to destroy everything!

'_Iie! This isn't right! Stop it! STOP IT!'_

She ignored the voice, even though it was her own

Rage had taken over, nothing mattered anymore. She just needed to destroy everything, and anything that stood in her way.

'_That's it Pan.' _The voice hissed within her head. '_ Destroy everything! Take over the other world! Make sure there are no survivors! In this, or in any other world!'_

"Hai. I will destroy everything!" Raising her hand to the sky, a black ki blast began to appear in her hand as she held it there. "I WILL DESTROY THIS ENTIRE WORLD!"

"Pan!"

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pinned her arms to her side, the ki blast in her had vanished as she lost her concentration. 

"IIE! LET ME GO!" She struggled, thrashing around, but the arms wouldn't move. Somehow, holding her down.

'_How is this possible? I'm the strongest being in the universe! How can I be stopped when there are only humans in this reality!' _Was the voice her own, or the other one. Whispering throughout her mind?

"Baka onna…look at me."

The other voice, the one insane with rage, flattered. Slowly, ever so slowly, Pan looked up. Her green eyes locked with the dark eyes of Wufei, which were flaming with rage. But weather it was at her, or something else, she wasn't sure.

"Iie..Wufei, let me go! I'll only hurt you!" Her voice came out soft, her real voice. Not the one that, that thing, had control of.

"Baka onna." Wufei repeated. "Are you so weak, that you can't even defeat this? Are you so cowardly, that you are willing to let this thing take control of you?"

Suddenly, she began thrashing again, fighting madly to get out, but still, he wouldn't let go, which surprised her more. "LET GO OF ME HUMAN!"

She was silenced with a kiss, wild and passionate. 

She froze.

'_Onna…Pan. You were never weak before this…don't start now.'_

'_Kami..I can…I can hear his thoughts.'_

'…_Wo ai ni onna. Fight this thing.'_

Her hair returned to its normal colour, her eyes stopped glowing. She couldn't move. He loved her? He loved her?

'_Iie! Iie!' _The voice, which had once had so much power over her, was so faint now, fading away with each passing second. '_IIE! I cannot be defeated! I can't! I can't!'_

And then it was gone. Just like that.

And Wufei seemed to know it, because he suddenly let go of her arms and broke the kiss. Simply pulling her closer to him and holding her within his warm embrace. The battle was over.

***

"Alright. Do it now."

**"Sir, are you sure? They've just defeated the enemy and.."**

**"Don't disobey my orders, you know the consequences."**

**"Alright Sir…as you wish."**

**"Matte!"**

**"Nani? S-sir?"**

**"Let them keep the memories, let them at least keep some of their happiness."**

*******

It was so strange. Such a soft and gentle moment. It was so uncharacteristic, of both of them.

'_Then again.' _Thought Pan quietly, with a faint smile upon her face. '_Who gives a damn about that stuff anymore.'_

"Wo ai ni…Wufei."

Her face got warmer again, oh kami. She was blushing!

He pulled her closer to him, seeming content with just holding her. "Hai onna…"

She pulled away and glared. "Don't call me that?"

He smirked. "Call you what onna?"

Pan opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. A numbing cold was spreading throughout her entire body.

"Nani! Nande Kuso is happening!" Wufei reached for Pans hand, but his own went right through it.

'_Oh no…IIE! DAMNIT! Damnit all to hell! Not now! Not now, not ever…'_

Dark eyes locked with dark eyes, one last time, before Pan vanished entirely. Out of Wufei's life, out of Wufei's world, and once again, into her own.

**_What if you woke up, and found yourself in a new world?_**

**_A world where everything was different, and nothing remained the same._**

**_A place, where new dangers lurked and new adventures were born._**

**_A world, where a dream can become a nightmare in merely an instant._**

**_A world where you found something, you had long since given up on._**

**_Love._**

**_What would you do, if you woke up in another world?_**

**_Would you fight, would you flee, or would you stay?_**


End file.
